The Best Mistake I Ever Made
by Pontius Pilates
Summary: Rachael Roth needs a date, and Garfield Logan needs to NOT get sued.


Okay, so I may have done something a liiittle stupid.

But hey! I was desperate! And desperate people do desperate things. I should probably preface this by saying that I'm not normally a stupid person. In fact, I'm quite bright. I graduated at the top of my class in high school AND College and I'm a successful young editor living in Jump City. I wouldn't say I have THE life, but I sure do have a pretty good life. The only thing missing?

A boyfriend. You see, I'm not the most open person. In fact, I'd describe myself as an oyster. Hard to pry open, but occasionally there's a pearl in there: emphasis on the occasional. Most of the time, guys give up after the third date. And normally, I'm okay with that. I'm a strong, wealthy young woman and I'd be lying if I said I needed a man to complete me.

But. I do need one to show up to my best friend's wedding with me. I mean, it's not that I'll die without one. But, let's be honest I'm not getting any younger and the things people say about me just…aren't very nice. Showing up with a guy to Kori's wedding would be a great confidence boost AND a great way to dispel all those nasty rumors.

So I thought, why not just hire a guy?

[][][][][][][]

When I woke up that morning, I wasn't exactly expecting to go out and find myself a male hooker. In fact, all I really wanted was some tea from this café by my apartment. But I digress. I'm not really into fashion so I threw on a loose black dress, some dark blue boots and a sweater on and ran a comb through my dyed violet hair. You know, the typical "I only sort of care what you think of me" daywear.

I made my way down to the lobby of my building and hurried out the door, eager to get a fresh cup of tea before the café got too crowded. I walked down the block, my laptop cradled in my arms; I had a lot of work to do after all.

When I finally reached the café I was surprised to see that it was crowded, which ruined any prospective chances of me getting any work done while I was there. Sighing, I decided to just buy some tea to go and walk back home.

I got in line behind a couple distastefully expressing their love for one another. Gross. Some might say that's the jealousy in me talking, but in reality it's just common decency not to shove your tongue down someone's throat in a public place. Bored, I decided to check my phone.

_(1) New Message from _Kori Anders_!_

I groaned. I could already tell it was going to be some mushy photo of Kori and her fiancé Richard Grayson. Kori had met Richard at the college we went to. I was her roommate and despite owning a literal mansion a mere block away, Richard had been our dorm's R.A. Richard and Kori met each other through some freshman experience thing that I didn't go to but heard was just great. Long story short, the two have been inseparably gross since that day.

I decided to hold off on opening the message because I wasn't exactly in the mood to have someone's relationship shoved in my face that early in the morning (see obnoxious PDA couple from above).

"Ah, Miss Roth. Let me guess, an Earl Grey right?" the barista said, smiling at me. I thought to myself, '_Oh dear God do I really come here that often?'_. Begrudgingly, I smiled, nodded and handed the cashier my card. I really needed to try some other cafés.

While I was waiting for my tea I decided to check Kori's message. I could only imagine its content; probably some group chat raving about the time the two went to Peru to save some orphans or something. They're _those_ types of people. Instead, however, I was greeted with:

_dick and i got into an argument regarding the weddng __ can u come over? _

Shit. I couldn't exactly say no considering I am technically her maid of honor…but my tea. Groaning, I grabbed my cup of tea and began heading toward the door. I was in a bit of a rush so I will admit; I wasn't exactly looking where I was going.

That's when _it_ happened.

As I was exited the café, _he_ entered. This of course would spell disaster. By the time I even saw him it was too late. Our bodies slammed against each other and I felt myself fall back. I felt my laptop escape from my grasp, along with my cup of tea. The mysterious guy fell back as well but as far as I'm concerned, he didn't have any valuables literally fly out of his hands. I reached out to try and save my laptop, but it was already too late. It had crashed against the ground in a distorted mess and to make sure it was really dead, my cup of tea bounced on top of it, drowning it in a hot blend of Earl Grey.

Fuck.

I saw his eyes open wide and his mouth scream out, "Oh shit." But alas, that couldn't save my now dead laptop. The laptop I had used for all my work, ruined. All its documents gone, all of my hard work, destroyed on the floor of my favorite café. I was almost too traumatized to get up.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" The man said, offering me his hand. I couldn't even look at him; my eyes refused to look away from the wreck that was my laptop. Instead of waiting for me to answer, the man pulled me up by my arm and I was jolted into reality.

"All of my work was on that laptop." I manage to squeak out. The man visibly winced.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe this happened Miss, I really-"

"All of my work. Was on that laptop." I said, staring at the lifeless piece of metal on the ground.

"Er, yeah I heard that the first time you said it, I get it. Is there anything I can do?" the man asked. It was at this point I decided to look at him.

He has slightly wavy blonde hair brushed to the side of his face. His skin was slightly tanned and he was definitely taller than I was, probably about 5'11. He wasn't exactly unattractive to say the least.

"Can you resurrect my laptop?" I snapped, gathering its remains off the floor. The poor thing only lasted two years. Then I remembered Kori. Shit.

"Listen, I don't really have time to calculate how much you owe me but here's my name and number, I'll call you later." I quickly said, writing my name and number on a napkin for him. I shoved it into his hands and sped out the door as he looked on.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Garfield

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Let me just say, this wasn't my fault. I was just trying to get a coffee to, y'know, cure my hangover and this chick came running into me! If anything, it's mostly her fault. I mean, she should have been looking up or something. But anyway, let me start off with how my day started.

It was a usual Sunday morning. I had just woken up after a night of partying with my buddy/roommate Vic Stone. He's a pretty chill guy and unlike me, he knows how to handle his liquor. So I wake up that morning with a killer headache, it was so bad I could hardly think. I'm barely functioning right.

I hobbled over the kitchen where Vic was making his usual breakfast: eggs, bacon and sausage. A great meal for meat eaters, but for a vegetarian it wasn't exactly a cup of tea. In fact, every time Vic makes his stupid carnivorous breakfast, I wanted to gag. How he can eat innocent animals and sleep soundly at night boggles my mind but whatever. So I ambled into the kitchen and I asked Vic to make me a cup of coffee.

"Sorry green bean, but we're out. Looks like you're gonna have to take a walk to that café downstairs." Victor said, whistling as he slid his meal off the frying pan. Normally I would play it off as Vic joking, but I soon realized he was being serious.

"Dude really? Did you drink it all our something?!" I exclaimed. Unlike Victor, I only drank coffee when I was really hung over.

"Sorry dude. Some fresh air might do you good anyway." Victor laughed as I glared at him. Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, I opened our front door and walked to the elevator. Thankfully, the ride didn't take long as we live on the fourth floor of this building. Stepping out, I groaned as a wave of pain passed over me.

Normally I don't get as drunk as I got last night but I couldn't help it after what happened with _Tara_. The only way I could get over what happened was downing an entire bottle of vodka and hey, it was fun yesterday. Today? Not so much. I ambled over to the little café, not really paying attention to my surroundings, which I totally regret because had I been paying attention to my surroundings, _this_ wouldn't have happened.

Seconds after opening the door, I felt my body collide with someone else's. Because I was a lot bigger than the person I ran into, I didn't really feel the impact as much as they did and boy am I glad I didn't. Immediately after colliding, the girl almost flew back and the laptop and tea that were in her hands flew into the air. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh shit."

I watched as her laptop shattered on the ground and I visibly cringed when her tea landed on top of the mangled mess. Even though this clearly was not my fault, I quickly extended my hand out to her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I quickly asked. Instead of waiting, I grabbed the girl's hand without her so much as even glancing at me.

"All of my work was on that laptop." She said breathlessly. Oh my god she looked like she was about to cry. I had to say something to try and console her.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe this happened Miss, I really-"

"All of my work. Was on that laptop." She repeated, staring at the mangled mess before us.

"Er, yeah I heard that the first time you said it, I get it. Is there anything I can do?" I said, now eager to escape. Of course this had to happen. She was probably going to sue me for every cent I have. Which, considering my student loan payments, is about zero. It was then that I really looked at her. The girl was pale and a lot shorter than I. She had dazzling blue eyes and her dark lips were full and plump. Her hair was cropped and purple and she had an _extremely_ nice figure.

"Can you resurrect my laptop?" She snapped, gathering what remained of it in her hands. Jeez. That was harsh. However, before I could say anything, the girl let out a deep sigh.

"Listen, I don't really have time to calculate how much you owe me but here's my name and number, I'll call you later." She quickly jotted down her name and number on a napkin lying around in swirly purple ink.

"Uh, sure?" I said as she practically ran out the café. I grabbed the napkin she left behind and read her credentials. _Rachael Roth 556-8906. _

Rachael Roth, huh? I felt like I heard that name before.


End file.
